Dragon Kizer
Dragon Kizer '(ドラゴンカイザー) is a Brave robot from The Brave Fighter Exkizer TV series. It is the result of the combination between Exkizer and his support jetcraft/robot drone, Dragon Jet. He can then once again combine with King Roder to form Great Exkizer. Overview Dragon Kizer can be considered as a successor to King Exkizer, boasting a larger size, higher speed and advanced flight capabilities. It seems that compared to King Exkizer, Dragon Kizer's preference during close combat is more martial arts-oriented. When required, he can also transform back into his jet mode, similar to Dragon Jet/Dragon. 'Weapons * One-Two Punch Dragon Kizer rapidly punches the enemy. Only seen in Brave Saga. *'Head Beam' Dragon Kizer can fire a blue beam from the green lens on his forehead. *'Dragon Cannon' Mounted on Dragon Kizer's forearms are a pair of double-barreled beam cannons. The cannons fire red beams with Dragon Kizer compared to the green beams fired with Dragon Jet. When required, the cannons can rotate at high speeds with the cannons' barrels retracting, becoming excellent weapons during hand-to-hand combat. *'Dragon Anchor' Mounted on top of Dragon Kizer's shoulders are a pair of remote-controlled claws, which can be utilized to attack enemies from various directions. *'Jet Boomerang' Dragon Kizer can release the Jet Boomerangs from his forearm ports, similar to Exkizer. *'Dragon Wave/Dragon Thunder' A charge of electricity unleashed from Dragon Kizer's hands. When required, the temperature of this weapon can be adjusted. *'Dragon Boomerang' Dragon Kizer uses his chest crest as a boomerang. * Dragon Shooter 3-sided shurikens fired from Dragon Kizer's arm ports, similar to Exkizer's Spike Cutter. * Rocket Cluster The Dragon Cannons will detach from Dragon Kizer's forearms and combine into a single unit, which will then proceed to bombard the enemy with a volley of projectiles. *'Dragon Corkscrew Kick' Dragon Kizer spins his body around at high speeds while performing a flying kick. *'Dragon Archery' The crest on Dragon Kizer's chest can expand outwards, which will reveal a handle. The chest crest will then be utilized as a bow. An arrow is produced from Dragon Kizer's back, which is then loaded onto the bow. The bow will then be hit by a lightning, which will make the arrow become charged with energy (dubbed the "Thunder Arrow"). The arrow will then be unleashed at the enemy. This is usually Dragon Kizer's finishing move. In episode 32, the Dragon Archery can be used to unleash a stream of energy at the enemy in a similar manner to the Thunder Flash. *'Great Kizer Sword' During the events of episode 31, when Dragon Kizer was on the verge of being killed by Dino Geist, one of the Nazca Lines within his area projects a hologram in the sky, in which a new Kizer Sword appears. The Dragon Archery then combines with the blade to form the brand new Great Kizer Sword, capable of scratching the previously impregnable Dino Shield. This weapon is later inherited by Great Exkizer. Note: This weapon's name is unoffical and is only used to differentiate this sword with the normal Kizer Sword. History During the events of episode 28, while Exkizer was attempting to combine into King Exkizer, the King Roder was stopped on its tracks and heavily wrecked by the Geisters. Having no options left, Exkizer summoned the Dragon Jet and combined into Dragon Kizer, destroying the Geisters' monster and forcing them to retreat. After acquiring the Great Kizer Sword with the help of the Nazca Lines in episode 31, the Dragon Kizer configuration is still seen used in combat, but not as much as the newly acquired Great Exkizer. Gallery vlcsnap-2020-01-09-21h56m56s247.png|Dragon Kizer's debut pose. vlcsnap-2020-01-09-21h58m48s402.png|Head beam. vlcsnap-2020-01-09-21h57m32s159.png|Dragon Anchors. vlcsnap-2020-01-14-21h47m10s664.png|Dragon Cannons. vlcsnap-2020-01-09-21h57m59s753.png|The Dragon Cannons being used as tonfas. vlcsnap-2020-01-09-22h57m31s410.png|Attacking the enemy with the cannon tonfas. vlcsnap-2020-01-09-22h37m40s422.png|Dragon Archery's handle. vlcsnap-2020-01-09-21h59m11s792.png|Dragon Archery (1). vlcsnap-2020-01-09-21h59m22s772.png|Dragon Archery (2). vlcsnap-2020-01-09-21h59m43s277.png|Dragon Archery with an arrow loaded. vlcsnap-2020-01-09-23h02m28s285.png|Thunder Arrow ready for deployment. vlcsnap-2020-01-09-23h02m35s855.png|Thunder Arrow firing. vlcsnap-2020-01-09-22h00m21s247.png|After using Dragon Archery. vlcsnap-2020-01-14-22h21m27s399.png|Jet Boomerang (1). vlcsnap-2020-01-14-22h21m48s226.png|Jet Boomerang (2). vlcsnap-2020-01-15-22h16m11s097.png|Dragon Wave. vlcsnap-2020-01-15-22h38m09s383.png|Kizer Sword. vlcsnap-2020-01-15-22h38m54s315.png|Kizer Sword and Dragon Archery combining. vlcsnap-2020-01-15-22h21m08s599.png|Great Kizer Sword (1). vlcsnap-2020-01-15-22h40m07s468.png|Great Kizer Sword (2). vlcsnap-2020-01-15-22h42m41s627.png|Great Kizer Sword vs Dino Shield. vlcsnap-2020-01-26-11h42m02s574.png|Turning gold. vlcsnap-2020-01-26-11h42m51s986.png|Using Dragon Archery as a melee weapon. 8088505f-f15e-4f01-8a79-0aeebfd432cb.jpg|Dragon Boomerang. 24f5bfea-fcb8-41a0-beac-99d5aad49693.jpg|Dragon Shooter. vlcsnap-2020-01-27-11h39m22s547.png|Rocket Cluster (1). vlcsnap-2020-01-27-11h39m35s718.png|Rocket Cluster (2). vlcsnap-2020-01-27-13h06m51s335.png|Dragon Corkscrew Kick (1). vlcsnap-2020-01-27-13h06m31s876.png|Dragon Corkscrew Kick (2).